Kelly Lu
|盧ケリー}} is the main protagonist of S''ummer Adventures of Cure Float'', and its sequel, Summer Adventures of Cure Float Season 2. Kelly's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of Summer excitement and experiences. Etymology Appearance Kelly has sharp pink eyes and pale skin with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. Kelly normally wears a black and pink sweater vest, a lighter button-up blouse underneath, blue skirt with striped socks and pink boots. As Cure Float, Kelly's hair is held up in twin buns, each by a pink ribbon with a hibiscus flower in the middle. White earmuffs. She wears a black choker with a white bow sewn to the back. Her PrePearl is adorned at the front. She wears a white swimsuit with a black bottom-half, light pink frill down the sides and the entire back being exposed except with thin black straps, connecting the two sides along with a white ribbon. Black sailor collar with light pink stripe. Underneath the collar, magenta-red ribbon which cross. White and black armbands with matching armwarmers, a pink jewel at the back of each. A white strip wraps around her waist and at the end of each, a pink jewel. Translucent light pink frills on her sides and a white band around her left thigh. White, light pink and black boots with a pink hibiscus at the toe, which are revealed. Personality Kelly is a sweet, friendly and considerate girl, who lives with her sick grandmother and baby brother. She enjoys helping others and can't stand injustice. She is also a big fan of Japanese idols and their music. Cure Float is Kelly's Pretty Cure alter ego, also known as the "Pretty Cure Summer Excitement and Experiences", represented by the hibiscus and heart. Her abilities are water-based. Attacks * Cure Float's signature attack from the first season. Cure Float conjures a large flurry of heart-shaped bubbles and sends them toward her enemy, before they burst simultaneously and the enemy is purified. By using a different PrePearl, the attack varies: ** |シャーク}} With the Shark PrePearl, there is a smaller number of bubbles. The bubbles are much larger and shark-shaped. A sub-component of the attack is that the bubbles can release blasts of ice upon popping. ** |フィッシュ}} With the Fish PrePearl, the bubbles are fished-shaped. A sub-component of the attack is that Cure Float can merge the bubbles to form a large, fish-shaped shield or barrier. * Cure Float's new finisher, introduced in the sequel. The attack requires the Hibiscus Buoy. Gallery Curefloat Hibiscusbuoy.png|Float with the Hibiscus Buoy Hibiscusbuoy.png|Hibiscus Buoy CastleFloatPalm.png|'Left to Right:' Cures Castle, Float and Palm Trivia * Kelly's birthday is July 6th, therefore her Star Sign is Cancer. * Kelly's favorite food is Chocolate cheesecake. * Kelly bares a striking resemblance to Shirabe Tsukuyomi from the Symphogear series. Category:Pink Cures Category:Haruna Artist Category:Water using Cures Category:Summer Adventures of Cure Float Category:Lead Cures Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures